


After all these years

by Anaelita



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Talking, post-comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Anaelita
Summary: Sokka has been in love with Zuko for years now but never dared to act on it. The Fire Lord's visit to his friend in Republic City proves to be more interesting than expected...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone to my take at what could have happened between those two !  
> Comments and reviews are appreciated :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Welcome to ~3k of talking and tip-toeing around the line..._

"Hey, buddy."

Sokka lifts his head from his paperwork to face Zuko. It's been a while since they've seen each other and Zuko is only here in Republic City for official matters. Nevertheless, the Councilman warmly greets his friend. "Zuko ! It's so good to see you." And it really is. Having a friend around is always nice but Sokka is proud to call the Fire Lord his best friend... and well, he may well have developed a huge crush on him over the years. He managed to keep that a secret until now but his heart still does weird things when the firebender is around.

"It's good to see you too. How is the paperwork going ?"

"It's awful, you know I've never been a fan of official papers and the likes."

"But you're Councilman now, you've been entrusted with this job and are more than capable to do it", Zuko smiles.

"Thanks, your Fieryness."

Zuko snorts.

Sokka raises an eyebrow. "That kind of noise isn't very fitting for a Fire Lord."

This time Zuko frankly laughs. "Oh, give me a break."

The Water Tribe warrior joins in the laughter. It's really nice to have his best friend around.

 

* * *

 

"And how are you doing with the former colonies ?" Sokka asks after dinner while they walk towards the library.

"Most of their inhabitants have been successfully moved to the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom. Those who didn't want to choose were offered to be relocated here in Republic City but a few of them are still resisting our incentives..."

"It's hard convincing people to leave the place they've always lived in. It was hard for Katara and me to leave the Southern Water Tribe as teens, even though we did it to complete a mission."

"I know, I lived among Earth Kingdom citizens for a while during the war and it was awful not being able to return home."

"Republic City has a lot to offer to benders from all nations and non-benders alike, I'll help you with that if you want."

Zuko has a soft smile. "You don't have to, you have a lot of work here as Councilman already."

As they arrive at a stop in front of the library, Sokka gently caresses the outer side of Zuko's scar. "You can count on me", he insists.

Zuko has a crooked little smile as he says softly, "As always..."

Sokka looks at him fondly. He removes a stray hair strand and tucks it behind the Fire Lord's ear. _Spirits, he's beautiful._ He became such a dutiful and respected Fire Lord, yet their friendship never faltered, they're always talking, joking and having each other's backs for more than a decade now. But you can tell the years have passed, Zuko's hair has grown to fit more the image of a Fire Lord – which is very appreciated by a certain Southern Water Tribe warrior – and he's grown taller, even though Sokka still stands a solid inch taller than his friend. "Yeah", he whispers then realizes what he's doing and takes a step back. He coughs awkwardly, opens the door to the library and enters it.

Zuko follows him and admires the huge arrays of books and parchments. "Wow. I never knew you had such a library."

"I have to, ever since I've been appointed as Chairman of the Council of the United Republic I've been overloaded with paperwork and reports from everywhere. I figured we could peruse some documents here and find new ideas to relocate your colonials."

"Thanks, Sokka, that means a lot."

And Sokka somehow hopes it means as much for Zuko as it does for him. He'd do it anyway but... he's been kinda hoping the feelings he's been developing towards the Fire Lord are reciprocated.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, look, I found something !" Sokka exults and holds a parchment out for Zuko to see. He buried himself behind a huge amount of books and reports, sat cross-legged on the floor.

The firebender lifts his head from a similar pile of documents.

"It says here that there is a huge building in the suburbs that's currently unoccupied and their owner is dead with no heirs. I could figure a way out to make this building public and turn it into a Colonial Cultural Center like we did downtown with the Southern Water Tribe. What do you think ?"

"That's a great idea ! That way they'll have some place to gather even if their homes are scattered around the city. Thanks, Sokka."

"Anything for you, esteemed Lord Zuko", Sokka teases gently. Then he yawns and stretches, feeling his tunic raising up and revealing his belly button. When he gets back to his initial position Zuko is staring at him. "What is it ?"

"N-nothing", the Fire Lord stutters.

The warrior raises an eyebrow in disbelief. _Did Zuko just..._ _check me out_ _?_ He raises to stand up, and stretches again, this time keeping a discreet eye on the firebender. When his arms are high above his head, he notices Zuko gulping and blatantly staring at his abs. Emboldened by his newfound confidence, Sokka dares, "Like what you see ?", a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

Zuko's gaze shot up at Sokka's eyes, then away to the left. "That's not funny", he mumbles.

But it is a little funny, because Zuko is blushing madly. Sokka then moves towards the firebender, still teasing, "Come on, Zuko, countless people have fallen under my natural and effortless Southern Water Tribe charm. It's not a bad thing to admit." His smile creeps higher and higher until it threatens to split his face in two.

Zuko is positively red by the time Sokka finishes his sentence. He's still sat on the floor and looking to the side, seemingly terribly embarrassed. The picture is sort of endearing.

"I understand why you'd be embarrassed but there's no need to be shy about it-"

"Sokka, please." The Fire Lord's voice come out as a pained whisper.

The Councilman stops dead in his tracks. This was supposed to be funny, not hurt Zuko. "Excuse me, I didn't..." He sighs and holds out his hand to help his friend up. "Never mind, let's go to bed."

Zuko accepts the help up and silently walks towards the guest room.

Sokka feels like there's something he missed here.

 

* * *

 

The morning after Sokka finds Zuko up early in the kitchen. He wears bags under his eyes and looks like he didn't sleep at all. The firebender looks sulkier than ever... "Hey, you okay ?"

"Yeah, I'm fine", Zuko says without conviction.

"I was hoping to present our project for a Colonial Cultural Center to the Council today... but if you're too tired I understand."

"No, it's fine, I'm alright. Thanks for helping me out."

He's obviously lying, and Sokka is determined to find the truth, best friend duty. "Just tell me if something's wrong, okay ?"

Zuko has a soft smile. "Yeah."

 

* * *

 

"Thanks for backing me up out there", Zuko tells Sokka as they exit the Council meeting.

"Don't mention it."

"I mean it, you were great in the meeting. No wonder they appointed you Chairman", Zuko smiles.

"The United Republic is kind of a mess but I'm glad I get to put some order into it", Sokka answers proudly.

"What do we do now ?"

"Why don't we take a well-deserved day off from politics and the likes ?"

"We still have some work to do, that wouldn't be reasonable."

"Oh come on, since you're leaving in a week we have plenty of time to work, let's spare some to catch up a bit. Plus, the city changed so much since the last time you came, let me show you around", Sokka offers.

Zuko ponders the offers for a while before sighing, smiling. "Alright, let's go."

 

* * *

 

"Phew, what a day !" Sokka exclaims once he's back at his place.

"You brought this upon us, buddy..."

The Southern Water Tribe man elbows his friend. "Oh come on, _you_ wanted to see the amusement park first !"

"Remember the face of the security guard when he saw us both with our tickets for the ride ? Priceless", Zuko laughs.

Sokka imitates the guard in a mocking voice. "Fire Lord Zuko, Chairman Sokka, what an honor-" then he snorts a laugh, unable to finish his sentence.

"Good times, eh ?"

"Yeah", Sokka exhales with a soft smile.

"Thanks for getting me out today, I didn't realize how much I needed a break from everyday's duties."

Sokka bows reverently. "Anything for you, oh great and mighty Fire Lord."

"Again with the epithets ?" Zuko asks with mirth in his eyes.

"Can't help it, your Fieryness."

The Fire Lord laughs.

Sokka marvels at his friend. _So beautiful and he looks happy, much better than this morning._ He smiles. "Why don't we chill on the balcony, to conclude this great day ?"

"Yeah, sure." Zuko follows him through the corridors of the house.

Once they reach their destination, Sokka motions towards lounge chairs and installs himself on one of them while Zuko imitates him. He silently watches the illuminated city under his balcony for a while then turns to the firebender. "It's beautiful, don't you think ?"

"I think you've made a great job here. Building the city and making everyone getting along isn't easy."

"Yeah, there _is_ trouble down there you know, with the Triads roaming the streets and crime rates getting higher... Good thing Toph is in charge of the police now."

"You have a good entourage to help you sort things out."

"True, I have fine counselors here in Republic City but my favorite entourage is Team Avatar", Sokka declares proudly. Really, he doesn't know what he'd do without his sister's motherly attentions, Aang's candor, Toph's roughness and Zuko's... Zukoness. No, seriously, what is with this guy and being absolutely flawless ? Well, sure, he did some mistakes in the past but he redeemed himself more than necessary and to this day is one of the most respected members of Team Avatar. He's smart, strong, and fun even if it's often on the sarcastic side, not to mention gorgeous. Sokka feels very lucky to have such a friend. The thing is, he's grown deeper feelings for the firebender and doesn't know how to deal with them. Sometimes he finds himself wanting to kiss Zuko until they're both panting and hot and not enough. Sometimes he just want to watch him sleep peacefully and thread a hand through his hair. Sometimes he wants- but he mentally slaps himself because he should not, _ever_ , have such thoughts because they're wrong. Zuko is his _friend_ , period.

Unaware of Sokka's internal turmoil, the firebender keeps talking, "Yeah, mine too. I'm glad I found such good friends."

 _There, he said it, they're friends_. Sokka sighs and gets back to contemplating Republic City.

They both watch the city lights quietly for a few long minutes before Zuko breaks the silence. "Sokka, I'm the Fire Lord."

"And you just realized it ?" Sokka snorts.

"Shut up. It's just... I'm supposed to act like the Fire Lord."

Sokka raises an eyebrow, not getting where Zuko is getting at. He presses, "That's old news, get to the point."

Zuko lets out a deep sigh as he slumps down his chair. "I'm supposed to get married and have kids so I have an heir to the throne."

The Councilman stiffens. He knows that very well, and that is part of the reason why he never acted out on his feelings : _he_ can not give an heir to Zuko, therefore he'd be useless to him and the Fire Nation. He adjusts his position on the lounge chair and retorts, "You knew that from the beginning, how is that a problem now ?"

"I don't want to make a mistake by marrying the wrong person, you know ? I know it's just politics but I always hoped I'd end up with someone I love."

"Have you even started dating anyone to say you won't like them ?"

"N-No", Zuko stutters, "but I have feelings for someone already."

Sokka grits his teeth. _Who is it ? He never had a chance then..._

"Someone I can't marry and it's tearing me apart." Zuko slumps in his chair. He looks devastated.

Sokka frowns. He might be jealous of the one that has Zuko's affection, but the firebender is still his friend. And what do you do with friends ? Comfort them in times of need. So that's what Sokka will do – he likes Zuko's sulky face too but him smiling is _so_ much better. "Hey, buddy, it's alright, you can talk to me."

"Thanks..." Zuko mumbles, still glaring at the horizon.

"So... has it been long you've had feelings for this... person ?"

"Years."

 _Ouch._ "You still have feelings for Mai ?" Sokka asks in disbelief.

"No !" Zuko sighs."It's someone else I met, later than her."

 _Could be anyone since those two met when they were kids._ "So it's someone that's in a relationship already ?"

"They're single."

"They ? Wait... is it a _him_ ?" Now Sokka is full-blown jealous.

"Sokka, please..."

 _Right, comforting, not questioning_. "Sorry... I just- I'm trying to understand the situation as best as I can. Let's see... maybe you can find a woman willing to let you have another relationship ? I know political marriages are a thing."

Zuko has a weird chuckle. "You think it'd be that easy ?"

"Probably not, but it's worth a shot."

"I don't even know if they- if he'd be interested in me."

"You haven't confessed yet ?"

"Nope, he's untouchable and very popular with the ladies." For some reason Zuko still doesn't want to meet Sokka's gaze.

Sokka runs out of options in his head, as to who the guy is. He's very jealous and very angry at himself for not noticing someone that had Zuko's attentions, how could such a person escape the scope of Zuko's best friend ?!

"I would feel like betraying him if I got married."

And that's another stab in the gut. No way anything is going to happen between the two of them with the mystery guy having earned Zuko's heart and soul like that. Spirits, help him, Sokka feels tired and sad and angry all at once.

Zuko finally turns to face him. His face is tense when he speaks next, "Do you think it's worth it ? Do you think I should get married and forget about all of this ?"

"Zuko..." Sokka sighs. "You're the Fire Lord but that doesn't mean you should forget yourself. Being _you_ is what makes you a great Fire Lord." He smiles a little as he continues, "Maybe try and see if you have any chance with that guy."

Zuko frowns and hums thoughtfully.

Unable to endure more of this conversation, Sokka concludes, "He should be here instead of me to discuss such matters. I'll let you think about it, I'm going to bed." And with that he leaves, not sparing a single glance at the Fire Lord.

 

* * *

 

Back in his bedroom Sokka enrages. _Why couldn't I stay and try to help instead of being jealous ? Why did I have to be such an ass at the end ? And why is Zuko in love with some random guy ?_ He fists his hands in his hair, a few strands coming loose from his wolftail. "Ugh !" He removes the hairband and scratches his scalp with all his might. "I'm such an idiot !" He sighs angrily, his hands falling back at his sides in defeat, and faceplants on his bed. The fresh bed sheets are of little comfort for Sokka's broken heart. He sighs again, feeling tears prickling the corners of his eyes, and buries his head in his pillow so as not to let them out. He stays like that for a few good minutes, relishing in the quiet and comfort of his own room.

Knocks on his door leave him unfazed. He waits for a while but more knocks on his door make him suspicious.

Even Zuko knows when to leave him be. It has to be important. _Well then..._ Sokka gets up, runs a hand under his eyes to remove any trace of his chagrin and opens the door.

As expected, the Fire Lord is on the other side, a hand hold out to knock once more.

"What's going on ?"

Zuko visibly steels himself as he says, "I've thought about it."

Sokka's heart misses a beat. "Then what are you going to do ?"

"Confess."

"That's a good thing, Zuko", Sokka manages without dying, patting Zuko's shoulder more to stabilize himself than to comfort his friend. Then he turns back and intends to faceplant again but he hears the firebender talk in his back.

"Sokka, wait."

He feels a warm hand on his shoulder and it's like being hit by lightning.

"I should have said something a long time ago."

_This is it, he's going to tell me he's in love with Haru or Jet..._

"Sokka, you're my best friend."

Said best friend is frozen, waiting for the terrible predicament.

"I've known you for years and I've seen you grown from a fun kid to a brave and wise man, from warrior of the Southern Water Tribe to head Councilman of Republic City, and I couldn't be prouder."

_What does that have to do with anything ?_

"But you're also kind, and selfless when it comes to your friends and family, that's something I've always admired about you."

"Thanks, but..." Sokka turns around to face Zuko.

Zuko looks at him fondly. "No but."

Sokka's heart misses a beat, or two, he stopped caring a few minutes ago.

The firebender blushes a bit. "I... I really like you, Sokka."

Sokka feels his cheeks heat up a little. He blinks. "Wait, what ?"

Zuko sighs, "I said I really-"

Sokka's brain finally registers Zuko's previous sentence and shortcuts. The warrior leans in for a kiss and sighs of delight, melting into it and releasing years of frustration with his tongue dancing with the firebender's, one of his hands already tangled in the long ebony hair.

Zuko responds eagerly, his hands finding anchor on Sokka's hips.

Breaking the kiss in a stolen breath, Sokka exclaims, "You said I was untouchable !"

Zuko chuckles. "You're the head of the Council !"

" _Come on_ , you're the Fire Lord ! And popular with the ladies ?"

"Yue, Suki, everyone ! Ty Lee had a crush on you, and Toph too even though she's _blind_ !"

"Point taken", Sokka laughs, before stealing another kiss from the firebender. "I thought you were going to confess to someone else", he admits.

"When you left earlier I understood that I misled you... I knew only then that I was mistaken too", Zuko smiles.

"Well aren't we stupid."

Zuko chuckles, and it's a delightful sound to Sokka's ears.

The Water Tribe warrior fiercely enlaces the Fire Lord, sighing of delight at just the contact of their bodies flush against each other, and leans in for another kiss, playing with the firebender's tongue and learning every curve of his lips.

The older man grabs Sokka's hips to bring them even closer and gently bites Sokka's lip. He breaks the kiss and says, "I've been wanting to kiss you for what feels like an eternity... It's like a dream come true."

"Same here, just how stupid are we ?" Sokka laughs.

"How many years ?"

"It definitely started at the Boiling Rock. Well, back then I was with Suki but... you know, you were being pretty selfless then and without you we never could have gotten my dad back. I truly started respecting you and trusting you back then, and I've been looking up to you ever since."

Zuko blushes and looks to the side. "Yeah, you were something too. And I can't thank you enough for helping me bringing my mother back into the Fire Nation. Even though you still hold a grudge against Azula you helped keep her in line during our trip and it really meant something to me."

Sokka rests his forehead against Zuko's. "What happened to you having to act like the Fire Lord, get married and such ?"

"I don't know. I don't care either. As long as I'm with you, I'll find a solution", Zuko asserts.

"Does that mean I'm your happily ever after ?", the warrior beams.

"I sure hope so."

Sokka leans in for another kiss.

The Fire Lord hugs him tighter as he answers with glee and melts into the warrior's toned arms.

Sokka threads a hand through Zuko's hair. _Today is the greatest day ever_ _and he's the luckiest man in the universe._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Content warning : smut, rating changed from T to E_

Sokka kisses Zuko eagerly, his hand tangling in the long raven hair. He discovered over the course of the couple of months they've been together, that pulling them just a little elicited delighted moans from the Fire Lord, the kind of noises that makes him want to completely undress themselves and do naughty things.

The firebender answers eagerly, tongue dancing with the warrior's as they battle for dominance. He moans into the kiss, holding onto Sokka's tunic for grounding, clutching at his shoulders and arms.

The warrior's hands find the small of Zuko's back and bring him flush against him. But he needs more, skin against skin is what he needs and so, panting, he starts removing the Fire Lord's dark robe, fingers lingering on every curve of muscle he can discern through the rest of the clothing the other wears.

The Fire Lord exhales a sigh as the fabric slides along his arms, and has a crooked little smile as he leans in for another kiss. His hands find the hem of Sokka's tunic and lift it up just enough to touch the heated skin on his sides. It's soft and warm, deliciously enticing.

Zuko's fingers feel like burning embers and Sokka wants more, more of this delicious treat that the other's skin is, and there's a certain sense of urgency to it. Breaking the kiss, he bites his lip and takes in the view of the firebender flushed red, lips swollen from the kiss.

Zuko's eyes flick to Sokka's mouth and he swallows audibly.

"Like what you see ?" Sokka teases gently.

"You have no idea", the firebender answers and chases Sokka's mouth with his own. One of his hand tangle in the Councilman's wolftail, finding the hairband and untying it swiftly. "There", he whispers then. Seeing Sokka's questioning eyebrow shooting up, he admits, "I like you better with your hair down..."

Sokka feels himself grinning. "I think I'd like you better with your clothes off", he dares, emboldened by his arousal. Kissing and touching each other through one or two layers of clothing... this is the farthest they've been since Zuko confessed and somehow tonight it's not enough.

The firebender blushes a cute shade of red that contrasts marvelously with his pale skin. His eyes dart to the side and he silently nods. _Spirits, yes please._

 _He's so cute when he blushes._ Sokka leans in to steal another kiss, retreats quickly to place his hands on Zuko's waist, slides them down just enough to find the firebender's bright sash and starts untying it.

Zuko almost seems timid under Sokka's ministrations, letting himself be guided by the Water Tribe man's moves. But when he looks up it's with fierce determination in his eyes that he grabs Sokka's chin and captures his mouth, conveying his want as he deepens the kiss.

Sokka moans into the kiss as he discards the sash on the floor.

Zuko leans back, bites his lip at the sight of the warrior breathless and lips swollen from the kiss, then his hands run down to Sokka's tunic and lift it up. His heart misses a beat at discovering strong abs and defined pecs, all taut muscle under mocha skin.  His hands miss a beat too, as they've stopped moving, leaving the Councilman in a funny situation.

Sokka's arms are up above his head, trapped inside his tunic along with his head and he can't see a thing. "Hmm, little help here ?" He says after a fleeting moment.

Zuko swallows.  _The things I want to do with that body..._ He takes a step back then leans down forward, his head getting closer to the warrior's chest. He keeps leaning down until he's eye level with Sokka's happy trail, his nose brushing softly there. He inhales the other's musky scent, an  appetizing combination that lights up a fire deep down Zuko's core. He licks a long stripe up, tongue plunging in the other's navel then trailing upwards all the way to Sokka's Adam's apple which the firebender sucks on gently.

A low groan follows Zuko's motion, the sound in itself a promise of more. _The things you're doing to me..._ Sokka still battles with his tunic but it's kinda hard to concentrate with a tongue doing all kinds of-

Zuko sucks at Sokka's collarbone.

The warrior keens but manages to get his head out of the dreaded fabric.

Zuko growls as his mouth travels up to Sokka's neck and ear, sucking and biting here and there.

Finally  getting his arms  out of his tunic,  Sokka grabs the nape of the firebender's neck  and claims his mouth in a fiery kiss, biting the other's lower lip and sucking it into his mouth fervently. He makes quick work of removing the Fire Lord's own tunic, not wanting to spend a single more moment not touching his  heated  skin. As he drops the dark red garment, he steps forward and enlaces Zuko fiercely, puffing out his chest to get as much contact as possible, and lets out a  delighted  sigh when he feels a very interested boner pressed against his own.

The firebender exhales a moan at the unexpected friction. His eyes dart up to Sokka's. "Fuck... You have no idea how much I want you."

"Considering I have the libido of a horny teenager, my guess is a lot and same here ?" The Councilman chuckles.

Zuko's erection twitches at the mention of Sokka's libido. He grits his teeth, takes a sharp intake of breath to steel himself – a horny teenager's libido he may have as well, but he won't let this be anything but perfect – and simply states, "I've wanted you for so long..."

Sokka caresses Zuko's scar. The firebender always flinches when he does so even though it's not supposed to hurt anymore. He supposes it's because Zuko's self-conscious, thinks it makes him ugly and no matter how many times Sokka tells him how beautiful he is, he doesn't seem to believe it fully. He gently runs the pad of his thumb under Zuko's cheekbone, turning his head towards him where he'd turned it shyly.

Zuko feels vulnerable in this moment, always does so when Sokka touches his scar. It's the only part of him he hasn't come to terms with yet, and it's sometimes hard to believe the warrior would like a scarred face such as his.

"Hey", Sokka whispers then, "Me too, you know". He adds with a crooked little smile, "Ever since I saw you in your Fire Lord attire I wanted to remove it all and make you moan my name."

Zuko gulps.  _You're driving me nuts._ His brain shortcuts and he  unabashedly  drops to his knees with a solid "thunk", starts removing Sokka's belt, deft fingers loosening it then sliding the pants down to Sokka's knees.

Sokka  gapes a little at the sight of the Fire Lord so eager to have him naked, and feels very confined despite having being freed of his pants.  _Shit... That was unexpected. But oh so sexy._

Zuko makes quick work of removing Sokka's underwear. After a fleeting moment of admiring the throbbing length in front of him, he licks up along the vein underside.

A strangled noise escapes Sokka and he bucks uncontrollably, searching for more.

Zuko engulfs the tip in his mouth then starts bobbing his head along the shaft.

"Oh fuck... So good..." Sokka resists the urge of thrusting forward and facefuck the firebender, but it's becoming harder to concentrate by the minute, with such a talented mouth playing with him like that.

The firebender keeps on sucking, each time taking in more of the warrior's erection until he reasonably can't go further, and starts palming at his own cock through the rest of his clothing to alleviate some of the pressure.

_Spirits, that's so hot._ Sokka can't avert his eyes of the sight of Zuko giving him an awesome blowjob while touching himself. Soon  he feels like he's close and warns, " Zuko, I- ah... ngh... I'm close..."

Zuko hums appreciatively and keeps going, circling his own cock at the base so as not to finish here and then.

The view is stunningly erotic but Sokka doesn't want to defile Zuko's mouth so he grabs a fistful of jet black hair and tries to pull out.

The firebender grabs both his ass cheeks and holds him close, close enough to have his nose huffing warm air against Sokka's happy trail. _Want to feel you, to taste you... Let me love you._

The feeling becomes unbearable and Sokka comes right there and then, loud expletives moaned along the ride.

Zuko milks every drop of Sokka's orgasm, then releases him with a wet sound. He looks up at Sokka, dead in the eye, as he licks his lips from the remnants of his lover's climax.

Sokka feels his dick twitch for attention as if getting ready for round two... but decides to take care of Zuko first. He finishes to remove his own pants, folding them neatly at the side, and crouches in front of the firebender to steal a deep kiss. _I never knew your taste could get any sexier..._ Breaking the kiss, he places a hand on the other's chest, inviting him down.

Zuko executes himself all too happily.

Sokka hovers above Zuko, kissing the marred skin where his eyebrow would be, his temple, his ear. He descends to his neck, peppers his collarbones and shoulders with kisses that become gradually more urgent. "Let me show you how marvelous you are", he says against Zuko's chest before trailing down lower.

 _You're the only one making me feel beautiful._ Zuko hisses as Sokka grazes one of his nipples with his teeth, but arches as if to gain more contact.

Sokka immediately catches on and starts sucking firmly.

Zuko lets himself go, mewling and growling under Sokka's ministrations, bucks his hips in an attempt to get more friction-

And the warrior, just on cue, starts unfastening his pants, sliding them down to bunch at Zuko's knees, removing his underwear in the same movement.

Zuko pants in anticipation. "Touch me... please ?" A cute shade of pink adorns his cheeks as he whispers the last word.

Sokka circles Zuko's painfully hard erection, earning a guttural moan. "Oh, I will", he promises.

Zuko lets his head fall back in a display of abandon and flushed skin. _Touch me, use me, anything..._

Sokka starts stroking, experimentally, trying to determine what arouses the firebender the most, eyes locked on Zuko's reactions. He uses his other hand to massage the sack underneath, and after a while dares to prod a finger at Zuko's entrance. He feels the ring of muscle twitch under the pad of his middle finger and decides he wants to taste him.

Zuko doesn't understand when the hands are removed so he props himself up on his elbows and watches as Sokka finishes to remove his boots and pants. He stares with growing embarassment as the Councilman kneels between his legs, and uses his hands to part his legs up and reveal his ass. Zuko swallows in anticipation as Sokka wets his lips with the tip of his tongue.

Sokka dives in and licks Zuko's entrance, greedily lapping and tonguing at the twitching hole. He soon resumes his stroking with one of his hands while the other keeps Zuko's leg bent upwards.

The thought alone of Sokka doing such filthy thing to him is enough to arouse him, but it's better than in every wet dream Zuko ever had. And he had _a lot_ of those. The dual stimulation is overwhelming considering the state he's already in, and he comes with a wail and thick streams of seed splattering across his chest.

Sokka looks up at the spent Fire Lord and mentally congratulates himself. _Excellent work, Sokka. Good job._ He's particularly proud of the sound still ringing in his ears and the mess he's made of Zuko. Speaking of which... The warrior hovers above Zuko and smirks at the firebender still on cloud nine. He leans down and starts licking the other's chest, tasting the salty come and licking it clean.

A shiver courses Zuko's body and a low groan escapes his lips. As he looks up he can't help but think that _this_ is the sexiest thing he's ever seen, and so he says, "That's hot."

Sokka raises an eyebrow. "Says the firebender who swallows while touching himself."

Zuko has a weird chuckle before he grabs the nape of Sokka's neck and claims his mouth. He discovers tasting himself in Sokka's mouth is divinely sexy. _Spirits, I love him._

The Water Tribe man breaks the kiss and simply says, "I love you", blue eyes diving into golden ones.

Zuko smiles and looks at him fondly. He's surprised by a yawn.

"Beddie time ?" Sokka asks with mirth in his eyes.

"Yeah, I think so", the firebender answers with a smile.

As he gets up and into the nearby bed, Sokka places himself on his side and holds his arms open for a hug.

A delighted sigh escapes Zuko as he installs himself as the little spoon, snuggling as close as possible to his lover.

Sokka kisses Zuko's shoulder, his neck, his hair. He lets out a contented sound as he holds him tight, distantly feeling a heartbeat at his fingertips.

As they drift into sleep, Zuko whispers into Sokka's ear "I love you too..."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and for those who wonder what they look like at that age, my reference is this picture... aren't they gorgeous ? :)


End file.
